


red on red

by illbeurlavagirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Karkat Vantas, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Davekat Week, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk how to tag wtf, like really slight - Freeform, slight mention of rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeurlavagirl/pseuds/illbeurlavagirl
Summary: smut. pure smut.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	red on red

“Not this one again,” Dave let out a groan slapping his hand over his forehead.

Karkat turned around as he slid the disk into the movie player. “Shut the fuck up, if you had an actual decent taste in troll romances you would understand what a masterpiece this is,” Karkat quickly moved from where he was crouching on the ground to the couch dave was sitting on - scratch that laying on.

“It’s just fucking weird man, it’s so predictable and sappy and then the weird troll sexy porno thing happens and you KNOW how I feel about your weird aliens dicks. Don’t fucking understand them, not sure if I ever will,” Dave turned to see Karkat not even paying a percent of attention to him as his mouth hung open curiously watching the movie.

Dave let out a sigh as he let his head fall back onto the couch. He barely had time to sleep lately and it was showing under his shades. Might as well make the best out of this time. As soon as he let his eyes close he felt like he didn’t even have the strength to open them, soon dozing off.

“Dave, what the fuck?” Karkat whisper yelled as he raised his hands as Dave’s head moved from his shoulder he had been sleeping on to his lap. “Dave?” Karkat whisper yelled again.

God damn it.

Karkat slowly lowered his hands, not exactly sure where to put them. I mean it was Dave’s fault for falling asleep on HIM and invading HIS space. He laid one hand over his chest and let the other carefully touch the boy’s hair. He would be lying to say he hadn’t thought of it before once or twice. It being fucking his best friend and once or twice being almost every fucking night it seems lately. He let out a sigh as he forced himself to regain focus on the movie. 

It wouldn’t be bad if he let his hands just run through Dave’s hair for a bit. And so he did, and god DAMN it was soft. Like feathers soft. Like I’m going to need Dave to give me a shower routine. Rather a more hands-on shower experience.

God damn it no. Karkat quickly shook his head demanding all thoughts of him and Dave showering together be GONE.

So for another whole fucking hour Karkat let himself pay attention to the movie while running his hands through Dave’s hair. As the credits rolled around he had no clue how to explain to Dave what and why he was doing this.

“That movie was shittier than I remember,” Dave interrupted Karkat’s own brain.

“H-HUH since when did you wake up asshole,” Karkat felt his hand tighten around Dave’s hair by instinct.

“Ow man,” Dave groaned, “I would say about when the movie got even UNBELIEVABLY shitter, so 30 minutes before it ended. Ya know it feels just the FUCKING best to wake up to the one and only Karkat Vantas giving me a fucking hair brushing orgasm,” Dave turned so he was looking up at the ceiling.

“DON’T WORD IT LIKE THAT ASSHOLE,” Karkat quickly took his hands away bringing them to cover his face that was turning a darker shade of red at that moment.

“I didn’t say I want you to stop,” Dave quickly rose to grab one of Karkat’s hands and taking it away from his face.

Shit. 

Karkat’s face was flushed Dave quickly noticed. Double shit Dave wanted to lean in and kiss him.

“I-I got to go,” Karkat pushed Dave off him as he ran off somewhere.

Oh god, Dave mentally slapped himself he almost just fucking kissed his best friend and his best friend looked, well extremely flustered? God, I am such an idiot. Dave pushed himself off the ground to head back to his own room.

\--

He had done it he had totally just burnt all bridges with his best friend even worse made him uncomfortable. What was he even thinking??? Shit, he needs to rant to Rose. He fished his cell phone from his pocket to see there was already a message from Karkat. He quickly opened it easy expecting a text along the lines of 

“Never talk to me again you blonde bitch!”

Oh. Oh. OH. That was not what he expected.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to stop I got nervous and pushed you away.”

Damn Dave so you did get those signs right. Damn bitch I was overreacting.

Dave quickly typed a response that pretty much summed up that he wanted Karkat to come over tonight. That should be a big enough hint right? Wtf am I saying Karkat’s not that dumb.

Oh, he should probably clean up. Dave quickly scrambled to his feet. This was going to take a bit he thought as he looked over the many piles of trash and dirty clothes.

\--

A gentle knock came from Dave’s door as he threw the last piece of trash away. Damn, he did pretty well. He walked over to his door quickly opening it to see a very nervous troll. 

“Hey Kitkat,” Dave rested an arm on the doorway looming over Karkat.

“Move asshole,” Karkat pushed him to the side as he walked in. “I brought this movie to watch this time,” Karkat held up a one Dave wasn’t too familiar with.

Dave gave a nod as he took the disk from Karkat to set the movie up. Maybe he didn’t get the hint? Whatever if Karkat just wanted to watch a movie that was totally fine, like 120% fine, finer than any man who has walked this Earth, finer than any TROLL for the matter. Damn you’re getting sappy now.

When Dave turned back around Karkat was already standing on the side of the bed seemingly zoning out.

“Dude, you can sit on it, it ain’t going to bite you ya know?” 

“I want you to go on it first,” Karkat mumbled as he bit on one of his claws.

“Whatever dude,” Dave went past Karkat as he got into bed. Dave noticed how his right knee was up as he was manspreading like a totally hot guy he is. A classic fuck boy pose niceeee. Now you see at this moment Dave was ready for pretty much anything. Except for when Karkat crawled right between his legs and laid down so his back was pressed against Dave.

Ya, he was definitely not prepared as he let out an embarrassing loud intake of air. As the movie started he was in stage 2 of calming the fuck down. He readjusted his arm to wrap around pulling Karkat just the TADDEST bit closer to him. With his other hand, he starting combing his fingers through Karkats dark curls. As the minutes passed Dave noticed the low rumbling coming from Karkat.

“Dude, are you fucking purring?”

Karkat tensed up as he quickly turned facing Dave.

“It’s not purring asshole, I’m-,” Karkat snarled.

“Whatever you’re doing it’s cute,” Dave let himself smile, a real smile.

Boom that did it Karkats face flushed an easy two shades darker.

“Shut u-“ Karkat began trying to cover his embarrassment.

“Have I ever told you how much I’ve thought about kissing you?” 

Karkat has stopped working properly at this point. Rather his hands bundling into fists of Dave’s shirt.

“Well?” Dave spoke again looking into Karkat's eyes.

“Ok,” Karkat breathed out as Dave pulled him onto him, connecting their lips. It was messy as Dave hesitantly added his tongue which earned a small groan from the troll. 

Ya, he could get used to this.

Dave could tell Karkat was gaining confidence as Karkat sat up straight to straddle Dave. Dave let a hand drop to Karkat’s waist as they broke apart. Karkat touched his lip before looking back at Dave. 

“Take your glasses off,” Karkat blurted out.

“You want me to what?” Dave wasn’t sure he heard correctly.

Karkat didn’t answer, instead slowly reaching down at his shades as if waiting for Dave to push him away any second. But he did realize what he was doing and decided it would have to happen eventually. Karkat hesitantly grabbed the shades and brought them off. 

Karkat was met with eyes the same shade as his candy red, mutant blood. “Why do you hide them?” Karkat tilted his head to the side.

“They ain’t normal, my bro made sure to let me know when I was young.”

“I like them,” Karkat stated as he still curiously watched them. He leaned over and set them on the bedside dresser.

“I’m glad then, anyways let’s get back to being gay,” Dave gave a sarcastic wink.

Karkat leaned forward pressing hard against him. Without his shades, this shit was a lot easier.

“Off,” Karkat mumbled against his lips as he bunched Dave’s shirt up.

Oh. Okay. So we’re going there.

“Off,” Karkat mumbled again more persistent.

Dave fumbled with his shirt before throwing it off somewhere he didn’t particularly care enough to remember. Karkat threw his sweater off to the side to leaning back down to capture Dave’s lips again. This kiss was slower as Dave raised his hands to rub along Karkats sides. He felt the slightly raised skin which he quickly placed to be grubscars.

A sudden moan left Karkat as he felt Dave brush his sides.

So it was true, they are sensitive. Neat. Dave stifled a laugh at his own thoughts.

Dave broke the kiss instead opting to kiss down Karkat’s jaw and neck, leaving a few darker marks here and there. Karkat lifted his neck to the side to give Dave more access. 

“Shit,” Dave breathed out as his grip tightened on Karkat’s hips as he rolled his own.

Karkat took this opportunity to kiss Dave as he continued grinding feeling Dave start to harden through his jeans.

Dave quickly flipped him and Karkat over as he started undoing his way too-tight jeans. Karkat laid there in a gaze as he watched Dave. 

“Earth to Karkat can I take your pants off?” Dave snapped his fingers in front of Karkat.

“Oh, ya,” Karkat quickly responded helping Dave kick them off.

Dave leaned back down as he once again rolled his hips onto Karkat’s, licking into his mouth. Dave felt Karkat buck his hips up as his bulge finally came out, unsheathing itself.

“F-fuck Dave stop teasing and just get it on already,” Karkat whined as he struggled to hold back a moan.

“Always straight to the point, I see,” Dave keened as he started laying kisses down his chest. He stopped at the edge of his boxers looking up one more time to make sure. Karkat had his lip in his teeth as he nodded his head. Dave wasted no time hooking his fingers around the band and pulling them off.

“Hey little buddyyy,” Dave hesitantly stuck his finger out to the squirming bulge that was looking for something to grab onto.

“PLEASE do not talk to my bulge what the hell is wrong with you?” Karkat groaned.

“Aha I think it likes me,” Dave laughed as it wrapped around his hand eagerly exploring the new territory.

“DAVE!”

“Sorry sorry.”

Dave reluctantly let go as he moved his hands further down. He teasingly slide a finger along Karkat’s inner thigh watching him grow more impatient.

“Dave mmh stop teasing asshole,” Karkat tried to press into Dave.

Dave let out a low laugh as he finally inserted a finger curling it as he did so. Karkat was already dripping as Dave inserted a second finger. Damn trolls and their weird body cum shit. He looked back up seeing Karkat’s face obviously trying to hold back. Shit. Dave removed his fingers moving back to stroking Karkat’s bulge.

“Fuck Dave,” Karkat grabbed onto the sheets not prepared for the sudden contact.

“Shh, shh be patient Karkitty,” Dave continued stroking him a bit faster as he stripped himself from his own boxers.

“Is that-fuck-your b-bulge?” Karkat tried to focus on getting one sentence out at a time.  
“Uh, ya dude something like that, ain’t as cool as yours though, it doesn’t move on its own like yours ya know?” Dave tried his best to explain quickly as he stroked him and Karkat together for a second.

“Oh ok, and Dave,” Karkats voice was getting too unsteady.

“Ya?”

“Could you FUCK ME ALREADY,” Karkat said impatiently.

“Of course,” Dave leaned forward placing a quick kiss on his forehead. He leaned back readjusting Karka’ts leg to his shoulder.

Karkat pressed his body down desperate for friction. Dave laughed as he lined himself up with his nook slowly pressing in. Karkat’s breathing grew as Dave bottomed out. He gave a slow teasing stroke. Karkat had enough as he huffed he let Dave exit him before pushing him onto his back. Karkat straddled Dave as he lifted his lips to reinsert Dave into him.

“You have to be the most impatient troll ever -urhp,” Dave quickly covered his mouth as he felt Karkat lower onto him. Damn it, he was tight. Karkat places his hands testily on Dave’s chest as he raised and lowered himself again. Dave grabbed onto Karkat’s hips to help the process as he readjusted to a further angle. Karkat found his groove as he let out a loud moan. Dave angled his hips so he could hit that spot that left Karkat a mumbling mess.

“Fuck ya right-ya-there shit,” Karkat heaved out his head falling back. Dave used a hand to pull Kakat back down for a sloppy kiss. This “kiss” had way too much tongue and teeth clicking and heavy breathing for it to be considered even a type of kiss. Dave felt Karkat start to tighten around him as he picked up the pace.

“Damn Kat if you tighten I’m not going to last for long,” Dave tightened his grip on Karkat’s hips. He pressed his forehead into Karkats shoulder as he felt himself getting closer.

“Bu-bucket,” Karkat whined, growing too close to the edge.

Shit, Dave hadn’t brought a bucket. He reached down to Karkat squirming bulge as he jerked him off.

“Shit Shit Shit Dave b-bucket fuck,” Karkat hunched forward as he released on Dave’s chest. With a few more thrusts Dave too shot into Karkat.

“I-I should get a towel,” Karkat pushed himself off to get one. Dave raised himself on his elbows to see the abundance of red genetic fluid Karkat had left. He took a swipe with his finger enjoying the cherry taste. Karkat threw him a towel.

“Clean up that’s gross,” Karkat reached out grabbing the boxers on the floor and sliding them on.

“It yours and this shit taste like candy what the fuck,” Dave patted down his chest.

Karkat cringed as he grabbed the towel from Dave cleaning up any leftover residue.

“Ah Karkat mind handing me a pair of sweatpants, top drawer.” Dave pointed at his dresser. 

“Uh sure why don’t you just put on your underwear?” Karkat asked confusingly as he threw him a pair of blank sweatpants.

“Look down asshole,” Dave deadpanned.

Oh. Ya, there were not his normal grey boxers. These ones were an embarrassing shade of red. “Oh my bad,” Karkats face flushed.

“No biggy you keep them, they look better on you anyway.”

Karkat looked to the side as he walked back to get into Dave’s bed. He didn’t say a word as he curled up along his hide resting his head on Dave’s chest. Dave pressed a kiss to his forehead as he entangled their legs.

Without a word they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms, movie long forgotten and over, choosing to solve everything in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit


End file.
